Remant Adventures V2
by Razaraga
Summary: So the first version didn't last long, I'm trying again, hope you enjoy my adventures in Remnant v2! (This version is no longer in production because I have no idea where to take it, I will be rebooting it in a new style that I may be able to continue)
1. Prologue

I typed on my laptop, half asleep, having just woken up and had decided to fill out the RWBY CYOA again in a new doc, smirking at my wise choices, to me they were at least.

I was just about to save it and go back to sleep, when my screen went black, and I got a sinking sensation in my guy. "Fuck me." I mumbled, suddenly in a void wearing a blue zip hoodie with fur on the hood, black pants with a white strip, and a spear in my hand.

"This is a nice looking spear." I commented idly as I waited for what I knew was going to happen. I heard a chuckle, turning to a certain figure in a story I had written with a friend.

"Hello, 'Rindie'." I greeted, looking at the rainbow colored hair individual.

"Hello, Lazu." They said, me raising a eyebrow curiously.

"Nice alias for the RWBY world you're sending me to." I said, smirking. They smirked as well, blasting me with some strange energy.

I felt the gifts the CYOA promised me fill me, but also something else.

"You now have Sans's magic along with the Witch semblance." Rindie told me, smirking. "Use it wisely and sparingly, or else the military might take an interest in you."

I nodded, that making sense to me. "Alright, when will I be sent in?" I asked.

"You'll be sent about five years before the story starts, and you'll be ten, so you won't be older than fifteen when the show starts, also, you'll get your weapon and dust when the show starts." They told me. I nodded in agreement, falling through a portal and blacking out, a smirk on my face.


	2. Chapter 1

_5 years later…_

I was walking toward the dust shop, furred hood up, grinning, having made some progress in my abilities. I used to only be able to generate small bones and blasters, and even then not that many, only one large blaster, and six to seven small ones, my bone generation having only been to about 20-30 small at once, or 15 ones the size of pillars, also able to take 'shortcuts' in to either places I could see or where I've been before.

Now those numbers had quadrupled, and I could also have the blasters fire longer before the 'cost' of having them out started to outweigh the gain I got from my natural magic regeneration.

My musings were interrupted by me walking into the store, me walking up to the clerk. "Order for Lazu." I told the clerk, him nodding and bringing out my collapsed weapon and my dust, me smiling and taking it.

"Thanks." I said, putting the dust away and the spear in my pocket, walking into the back where I knew a certain rose was. I pretended to be browsing the stuff around me as I heard the door open.

I watched as Ruby fought the thugs, knowing that I didn't need to intervene here, walking outside and taking a 'shortcut' to the roof of the building, watching the whole fight between Ruby, Goodwitch, and Cinder.

I then took a 'shortcut' to a bit in front of the aircraft, forming a large blaster under me and it opening it's mouth, me having it charge but not fire yet. I saw Romans eyes widen in surprise, him jerking the stick back as I thrust my left hand forward, it being all the signal that the blaster needed for it to fire.

Luckily for them, I didn't want them dead, so they were only sent flying deep into the wilderness. I looked at where Glynda and Ruby were, seeing the elder of the two motioning me to come over. I decided to oblige, making the blaster vanish and falling behind a building before I took a 'shortcut' behind the two.

"Hello." I commented idly, surprising them. They spun around, Ruby wide eyed and Glynda giving me a very stern look, making me put my hood down and shrug sheepishly.

* * *

I was sitting in a interrogation room, slippered feet on the table, me leaning back in the chair with my hands behind my head as I waited for someone to come in.

Eventually, Ozpin came in with Glynda after I heard Ruby shout in happiness, me moving and sitting like a normal person as they came in.

"Hello." I greeted, a laid back smile on my face.

"Hello." Ozpin greeted back, Glynda pulling up a scroll that showed me appearing in mid air and summoning my blaster and having it shoot at Roman. "Where exactly did you learn to do this?" He asked.

"I'm self taught." I told him honestly, shrugging.

"Really?" He asked curiously, intrigued. I nodded, blatantly ignoring Glyndas disbelieving look.

I nodded, shrugging. "It only get's stronger with time." I added.

"Well, how would you like to come to my school?" Ozpin asked. I thought about it for a couple of seconds, before shrugging.

"Sure, sounds fun." I said, shrugging carelessly.

* * *

I watched amusedly as Yang and Ruby had their little chat on the airship to Beacon, chuckling quietly to myself and turning to Jaune, grabbing a trash can with my witch semblance and floating it over to him.

"Thank you." He said to noone in particular, throwing up into the can.

"Welcome." I said, now next to him, having discreetly teleported over here. He would of yelled in surprise, but he was too busy puking.

Since he didn't seem like he'd be replying anytime soon, I walked back to Ruby and Yang as Glynda ended her speech. I chuckled as Ruby suddenly found herself alone, her spinning as Yang ditched her, me catching her before she could fall into the pile of luggage behind her.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU COULD OF DONE?!" Shouted a mad Weiss, having seen what was about to happen, me setting Ruby on her feet on my side.

"Calm down, nothing would of happened." I said.

"And how do you know that?" She asked, glaring.

"Maaaaaagic~." I said simply, wiggling my fingers at her. She shouted in annoyance, before deciding we weren't worth her time and storming off.

I chuckled, turning and smirking lazily at Ruby. "Thanks, for the save." She said.

"It was nothing." I told her, shrugging, starting to walk off and her following me. After a while, we were almost to the place we needed to go.

"So… what's your weapon?" I asked curiously. She got an excited gleam in her eye, pulling out her scythe and stabbing it into the ground.

"Scythe sniper? Cool." I said, bringing out my own weapon, twirling it as it de-compacted. "I got this." I told her.

"What's it do?" She asked, looking at the weapon.

"This." I said, putting a little fire dust in it, the blade of my weapon shooting flames that following where I pointed the weapon.

"That's so cooool!" She exclaimed.

"I know." I said simply, winking. She blushed a little, surprising me, though I didn't show it.

* * *

We were now all in the ballroom, everyone else was in pajamas while I was just kinda there next to Ruby and Yang. "Don't you have anything to sleep on?" Ruby asked, looking at me.

"Nope." I replied.

"Why not?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"Cause, I couldn't get anything." I told her.

"Why not?" She pressed. I didn't answer, a sad look crossing my face, me looking away. "Are… you okay?"

"I-i'm fine." I lied terribly. She wasn't convinced, and seemed to be thinking for a second before, with a blush, patting the space next to her. I was surprised, but decided to take the kind gesture, lying down next to her and smiling.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"You're welcome." She replied, me falling asleep quickly. She smiled softly at this, falling asleep as well.

* * *

I woke up to giggling, blinking and seeing Ruby hugging me tightly, her head on my chest, making me blush. Seeing we still had a while, I hesitantly wrapped a arm around her, me on my back and her on my chest.

"Well, this is hilarious." Yang said, me blushing a little more.

Ruby started waking up, looking up at me. "Hey there, have a nice sleep?" I asked, her realising where she was and blushing.

I let her up, putting my hands in my pockets and winking. "Welp, I'm gonna go get ready for the initiation, you gals have fun." I told them, walking away.

* * *

We were all on the cliff now, on the pads that would launch us into the forest, me still standing casually with my hands in my pockets as Ozpin told us what would happen. I smirked as I felt my pad about to launch me, quickly looking at the 'ruins' in the distance and 'taking a shortcut' there as it did.

Appearing at the sight of the artifacts, I decided to take a nap, sitting against a pillar and falling asleep. When I woke up a couple hours later, it was to a Deathstalker and a giant Nevermore attacking the group of people I considered friends.

I glared at the two Grimm, an angry look in my eyes. "Welp, looks like someone's about to have a **bad time**." I said, teleporting in front of Ruby as the Nevermore shot feathers at her, using my Semblance to grab the Feathers and turn them around, shooting them straight back at the giant bird and killing it.

I then turned to the Deathstalker, bringing my weapon out and putting some Earth Dust in it, stabbing it into the ground and making a wave of Earth shoot up out of the ground at the creature of Grimm, launching it into the air where I proceeded to switch the Ground dust with Electricity Dust, thrusting my weapon forward at the Grimm while it was mid air, a large arc of lightning shooting out of my weapon and skewering the Grimm as it goes straight through it, killing it and making the lightning go into the sky for a little bit until it died off, be putting my weapon away with a smile.

"That was awesome!" Ruby exclaimed from behind me. I turned around, shrugging carelessly and effortlessly pulling the feather out of from where it was stabbing through her cloak.

"It was nothing." I assured, shrugging with a wink. She blushed a little, me smirking.

We went to the cliff, where Ozpin noticed my lack of a chess piece. "Lazu… where is your artifact?" He asked calmly.

"Guess I forgot to get one, oh well." I said, shrugging. He was about to say something, when some military came around, pointing weapons at me.

"Well… this is interesting." I said, calm, hands in my pockets.

"Lazu." A tall man with black hair on the top of his head, the sides grey. "You will come with us."

"What makes you think you can make me?" I asked, smirking.

"You are surrounded, surrender." He ordered.

"It's a beautiful day outside." I started, closing my eyes, confusing those around me. "Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like these, selfish fools like you… _**SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!**_ " I exclaimed, snapping my eyes open, my right a void, the left glowing blue, and thrusting my arms to my sides, Gaster Blasters forming around me and firing, the people all dodging. While they were distracted, I formed a larger Gaster Blaster under me, having it carry me and start to fly away.

Of course, they seemed to have expected this, because a couple of Bullheads followed me, them having machine gun turrets on them.

"Did you really expect that to work?" I shouted, knowing they couldn't hear me, making two smaller Gaster Blasters and firing them at a rotor on each of the two Bullheads, making the pilots eject and the Bullheads crash.

I smirked, before frowning, feeling my magic depleting, I quickened the Blaster I was riding, dismissing the rest and going far into the woods. After a couple of hours, I crashed the blaster into a building of a abandoned city, leaning against a wall and dismissing the large Blaster, sighing, feeling tired.

"Ugh… using that always tires me out." I mumbled, referring to my eye, them back to normal and me sitting against a wall, slumping and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

I woke up still against the building I had fallen asleep against, looking around the room and stretching with a yawn. I sighed, getting up and tiredly walking out of the building, hands in my pockets as I went down the building.

As I wandered the city, I saw a couple of Grimm. The charged me, and I sighed, standing where I was. As the Grimm got closer, I made a giant bone appear under each, the bones launching up and knocking their head up, making the Grimm stand on two legs and stumble back.

I lazily smiled, bones appearing around me and launching forward, one for each Grimm, the bones impaling them through the head. Pest problem dealt with, I dismissed the bones, them vanishing as I continued to wander and explore the abandoned city I was in.

It looked like it had seen better days, me honestly surprised that the damn thing was still _here_. Though I figured it would work for now, me thinking and getting an idea.

My Blasters were… not _dumb_ , but also not too _smart_ either, they could follow orders well enough, so I had an idea. Summoning only the mentality of the blasters, I made a typical skeleton appear. Luckily, this did _not_ make my new rudimentary minion my child, it instead being a loyal foot soldier. I ordered it to go get some resources, but to make sure it wasn't detected while it did so and while it came back, to see how well it did.

While that skeletal minion was doing that, I started making more, and I had a plan, to fix this city and make it my own. It didn't really take me that much energy to make the minions, I could probably make a couple _thousand_ before I got winded, making me wonder why Sans never did, though I suppose it could've been the magic just changed to fit me.

I decided to not dwell on it, ordering the rest of my skeletons to start fixing the city up. As I had them do this, I realised that these skeletons… weren't exactly combat ready, so I made more, these with bone swords and tougher bones around their frames as armour, the bones able to take a boulder falling on them, and a small Blaster in the shape of a gun in their other hand, for long range attacks.

I had these skeletons slightly smarter, so they could adapt to situations without my constant input. Deciding that today I did enough work, I went to a park bench, laying down and falling asleep.

A/N: Hey, haven't touched this is a while... and I'm having a lil block, so if anyone wants to help that'd be great, but for now, have this.


End file.
